


Hope

by velocity_raptorr



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst, Depressing, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocity_raptorr/pseuds/velocity_raptorr
Summary: Fear isn't the only thing that makes people do things they'll regret.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to write anything larger than 500 words at the moment....so apologies for it being short. Again.
> 
> I actually cried writing this.....I tried to put as much of that feeling in as possible because I need this to be powerful

Heatwave had been told fear made people do crazy things. Stupid, irrational, life-threatening things. But he could see his reflection in the Decepticon’s visor, and he didn’t look scared. He didn’t even look remotely fearful at all. He just looked...sad.

So why wasn’t he running?

He surprised himself again when he opened his mouth, words that would never even have crossed his mind under normal circumstances spilling out. It was like his soul had left his body and was watching from somewhere above his head.

“You can break my spark,” he said, his vocalizer shockingly steady as the purple mech got closer, his gun trained on Heatwave as it heated up.

“Take my life away.” His back was to the wall now.

“Beat me. Hurt me. Kill me.” Heatwave didn’t think the Decepticon needed encouragement, but he said it anyway.

“But for the love of Primus…” Blue light flooded his vision and every fiber in his being was screaming at him to run away, but he didn’t. Heatwave needed to say this.

“Don’t touch him.”

Heatwave had also heard hope was the only thing stronger than fear. So he hoped, praying that he had distracted Soundwave long enough for the others to escape.

Chase was with them. Chase was safe.

That was all that mattered.


End file.
